fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Villainy - Human Monster
Not all evil is demonic, nor is it the result of outside influence - there are mortals who are simply evil of their own volition. This villain enjoys pain and suffering on every level; whether physical, emotional, or psychological, he delights in the abuse and torment of other living things - preferably those who are intelligent enough to realize what is happening to them. This is the Human Monster. This villain is sadistic and cruel in the extreme; they see it often as an artistic expression. Whilst a villain of this sort may have a redeeming quality or two, nothing can ever erase the fact that this individual's greatest joy is the abuse and destruction of others. Some may have certain limitations or preferences - a villain who would never harm a child, or who preys only on women, but most have no problem torturing or tormenting anyone or anything. The human monster does not seek to kill - it would end their pleasure too soon. Instead, he typically abducts playthings to keep around until he grows bored of them - at that point, he may release them, or, fearing repercussions, kill them. This killing, ironically, is never brutal - for the Human Monster, it is merely the final action that ends their game. The Human Monster does not attract followers. He sees all others as playthings to use in his pursuit of amusement. He is abusive, which makes it hard for him to keep followers. Some rare individuals may be attracted to this, but they are, in all likelihood, just as sick as he is if so. This villain does see the value in having paid staff, though; he will not risk exposure obtaining "toys" for himself. Also, someone has to keep the playthingd fed and sheltered whilst he attends other business. In a larger city, a Human Monster will typically seek out other cruel souls and form a supportive social circle that maintains the secrecy of its members. If he cannot find any such individuals, particularly enterprising Human Monsters will introduce others to his brand of pleasure, in the hopes of finding someone who shares his interests. The Human Monster is thus a bit more social than the other Deviant villains, as he genuinely enjoys the company of his fellow maniacs. A well-thought-out Human Monster can be a terrifying opponent. He is both manipulative and devious. He may conceal himself well in a large urban center, where missing persons are already a fact of life. The Human Monster challenges a writer to write up the single most hideous human being he can conceive of. A well-made Human Monster is going to be someone that the protagonists have no trouble despising. Very few protagonists should be able to empathize with such a being, though a well-thought background can give the origins of such a villain (perhaps the villain himself is a former victim). Variant Human Monster Villains Revealer: Finds out and exposes people's secrets in a manner that is humiliating, hurtful, and often dangerous. Sexual Predator: Needs no elaboration. Takes pleasure in the sense of power they get from such despicable actions. Torturer: An individual specifically paid for their expertise, this individual excels at inflicting pain, both physical and mental. Back to Deviant.